Naruto the student of the Toad and Slug
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Idea from a guest review. Neglected by his parents and shunned by the village, what if Naruto was trained by his godparents? What will become of these events, and how will it change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the student of the Toad and Slug

Chap 1

Summary: Per request of a gest reviewer. Neglected by his parents and shunned by most of the village, Naruto is trained and raised by his godparents. What changes will come from this, and how will it affect the elemental nations?

/

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/Eryo ninjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Jiraiya/Tsunade Kakashi/Hanare Asuma/Kurenai Hayate/YugaoGenma/Shizune Yamato/Anko Iruka/Tsubaki

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

/

Expect elements of Pokémon, Street Fighter and possibly Fairy Tail.

/

KONOHA

It is five years since the Kyuubi attacked the hidden village. Five years prior, Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage fought a mysterious masked man, who had somehow broken into a hidden bunker, where Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki had given birth to quadruplets: Naruto, Naomi, Narumi, and Menma. What followed was the masked man freeing Kyuubi from its seal, and unleashed it upon Konoha. Minato managed to free the great biju, but was knocked out by the retired Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen performed the Shiki fuin, and asked the Shinigami to split the Kyuubi into five parts: Kushina and Naomi each was given half of the yin chakra, while Narumi and Menma were given half of the yang chakra each, leaving the soul to be sealed within Naruto. Hiruzen then placed a special seal on Naruto's finger, before the Shinigami claimed Hiruzen's soul. What nobody knew was that due to all of the stress the Kyuubi's consciousness had taken in short amount of time, made its remaining chakra extremely unstable, and it immediately damaged Naruto's chakra coils and network, however what nobody noticed was a silver light enter into Naruto. Upon entering his body the silver light slowly and methodically began to heal his chakra network. When Minato finally awoke, he had quickly gathered the village, and announced his children as heroes, however upon seeing Naruto's more distinguished whisker marks, the majority of the populace came to the conclusion that Naruto was Kyuubi reincarnate.

TIMESKIP

A lonely 5-year old Naruto was sitting in his room, as he watched his so called family training. "Why won't they train me" Naruto thought bitterly? "Even if I don't have chakra, they can still train me in taijutsu like Gai-san, kenjutsu like Hayate nii, or Yugao nee, or bukijutsu." "Menma has made it a point to bully me every chance he gets, as do the other children, but at least Naomi-nee and Narumi-nee are always there for me" Naruto said to himself. "Well kit, I do believe we can fix that" a feminine voice said, making Naruto look around frantically. "In your mind kit" the voice said, before Naruto felt himself go into a hypnotic trance.

MINDSCAPE

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in front of a large cage, where two pairs of eyes looked down at him. One pair was a beautiful purple/violet, while the second pair was white. "Y-Y-Your K-K-Kyuubi aren't you" Naruto asked as he instinctively stepped far back from the cage? "I am indeed, however I'll let you call me Yoko, and if you're thinking that you're a demon for having me sealed within you then I suggest you forget that train of thought" Yoko said in a stern voice that made Naruto nod swiftly? "Indeed Yoko-chan is correct" the second figure said, stepping into the light. The creature was a massive bipedal Bluish-white dragon, with piercing blue eyes, two large wings adorned with silver scales, red orange, and white feathers, and a more serpentine-looking upper body. (Think of Blue Eyes White Dragon only on two legs, Salamence's body color and wingspan only with scales and feathers, with the body of Yamata no Orochi for a better idea.) "My name is Kisara or Juubi." "You see Naruto, we called you here to discuss a few things" Kisara said, as Yoko nodded. "Kit, when I was freed from your mother, who was my former host, and had so many things happen to me in such a short amount of time, it caused me to become slightly unstable, thus the damage to your chakra network, and coils" Yoko said. "What I didn't expect was for Kisara's own power to seal itself in you, and began slowly healing all of the damage" Yoko finished. "You should get your full chakra and then some in the next three years" Kisara said, making Naruto's eyes widen. "We will both be training you in several aspects of the shinobi arts until you regain your chakra so you can be trained in ninjutsu" Kisara said. "From me, you'll be learning taijutsu, bukijutsu, kenjutsu, juinjutsu, tactics, and geography" Yoko said. "I'll teach you history of the elemental nations, bojutsu, math, science, and herb usage" Kisara said. "You should wake up, since your about to have some company" Kisara finished.

NARUTO

Naruto opened his eyes to see two of his most precious people" his godfather Jiraiya, and his godmother Tsunade. "Hey gaki, we came to see how your holding up" Jiraiya said. "I'm fine, I just wish my parents would train me" Naruto replied. "We understand" Tsunade said, as she and Jiraiya held a silent conference through their body language, more specifically their eyes. Finally, both sannin turned to Naruto. "Naruto, we would both be honored to have you as our apprentice, and as a Sanin" Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes were sparkling with joy, as he hugged both. "Thank you both otou-san, okaa-san" Naruto said making both have grins. "Before you got here, I had a little chat with my tenants, and found out my chakra network will be healed in three years" Naruto said, making both sannin have wide eyes. "Y-You met Kyuubi" Tsunade said in shock? "Who's the other tenant" Jiraiya asked mentally preparing to have a seal to suppress any demonic energy? "Yes, her name is Yoko, and she told me I'm no demon like the populace of the village thinks" Naruto said. "Darn Tootin' Tsunade said in the same underlying tone. "The other tenant is Kisara or the Juubi, and they have even agreed to help me" Naruto said, making both sannin sigh. Little did anyone know that this was only the beginning of the living legend of Naruto.

End Chap 1

/

For a brief description of Naruto's siblings:

Menma is the same from Road to Ninja only with Minato's hair and purple eyes. He has the "holier than thou" attitude due to Minato and Kushina spoiling him.

Naomi: She has her mother's crimson hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She cares very deeply for Naruto, more than she should.

Narumi: She has burnt orange hair as a mix of her parents, and violet eyes. Like Naomi, she cares for Naruto more than she should.

/

All right guys I want to know what summoning contract/contracts you would like Naruto to obtain on his travels with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

If multiple contracts, I'll except between 8-12.

Here are a few choices, but if you have an idea please feel free to PM me or put it in a suggestion.

Choices:

Kitsunes

White Tigers

Chinese Dragons

Dragons

Turtles/snakes

Phoenix

Yamata no Orochi

Wolves

Wyverns

Kirins

Panthers

Bats

Dolphins

Butterflies

Ants

Monkeys

Frogs (They are more aquatic and excel in poisons and marksmanship.)

That's all the choices, and no Naruto won't sign the Toads or Slugs contract.

/

No harem list this time since I've got some interesting surprises in store.

/

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the student of the Toad and Slug

Chap 2

/

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and everything in between for this story.

As it stands the summons are looking like this:

Divine: (Hong, Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Huanglong.)

Kitsunes

Bats

Ants

Owls

Moths

Thanks for the feedback, and keep the ideas coming. I'll have a few more listed at the end of the story.

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from other anime/manga cartoons, and so forth referenced

It has been three long years since Naruto met Kyuubi and Juubi. Not long afterward, Naruto had secretly confided in both his godparents of what was occurring, and both immediately jumped on the opportunity. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had started Naruto on physical conditioning by making him do push-ups, sit-ups, and other cardio-themed exercises. Jiraiya then placed weight, gravity, and resistance seals on Naruto to help him adjust to heavier loads. Tsunade had begun training Naruto in the human anatomy, pressure points, joints, and bukijutsu (Senbon darts, and small weapons). Jiraiya had begun to teach Naruto calligraphy to use fuinjutsu, taijutsu, stealth, and trap making. Naruto's relationship with his biological family was still close to nonexistent, but Naomi and Narumi had proved themselves redeemable by sneaking snacks, and telling/teaching Naruto some of the easier things they had learned. At their birthday parties, both girls were always pulled away by Minato and Kushina, or their friends, but always snuck back to Naruto. As a special birthday present, Naruto had asked Jiraiya and Tsunade to allow Naomi to sign the Toad contract and Slug contract respectively, to which both agreed.

CURRENT NAMIKAZE ESTATE

It was the quadruplets 8th birthday party, and many clan heads, along with their families were there, as were several friends of the family, such as Minato's two former students Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. Kushina's former students Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Yuzuki, and Anko Mitarashi. Naruto as usual, was off to the side being ignored, until he looked up to see Naomi and Narumi approach with two gifts. "Naruto-nii, we got this for your birthday" Naomi said shyly, as both handed Naruto their gifts. Naomi's gift, was a necklace/chain with a small sapphire dragon coiled up in the center. Narumi's gift was an Amethistine pendant with a matching phoenix in the center. "Thanks girls, and here is your gift" Naruto said, handing both girls a necklace each. Naomi's was the purest white with a small white tiger ornament. Narumi's was a silver-gray with a wolf ornament. "I think they suit you because of your personalities: Naomi, your fierce, and always willing to fight for what you believe in, while Narumi is loyal to her friends, and will never abandon them" Naruto said, not seeing Naomi turn a very lovely shade darker then her hair, while Narumi looked to be was apple red in the face. Off to the side, Jiraiya and Tsunade were trying not to erupt into full-blown laughter at the site. "Well, I guess that's something to teach Naruto for later" Tsunade said. Back with Naruto, he had received a few more gifts from Mikoto Uchiha, her daughter Sayuri, Nayori, Itachi and Shisui, Hitomi Hyuuga, her daughter Hikari, Mebuki Haruno and her daughter Sakura, Ami Uzuki (She's related to Yugao in the fic.), his cousin Fuki, Inaho, Azami, Yakumo Kurama, Hana Inuzuka, Okyo, and Ayame Ichiraku. Minato and Kushina then spoke. "Everyone, we'd like to make a few announcements" Minato said. "First, my daughter Naomi will become the clan head of the Namikaze heir, while Kushina has made Narumi the Uzumaki heir" Minato said, as massive applause. "My son Menma will become Hokage when he is of age" Minato said, as Menma gave a smug grin to Naruto, who merely looked uninterested. "All the better to screw you over/fool with my dear" Naruto thought, as he and his godparents traded a knowing smile.

TIMESKIP

FRONT GATES

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were at the main gate with everything they needed. "All set" Jiraiya asked, as the group nodded. "First this" Naruto said, as he formed a ram seal, building up his newly granted chakra.

"KAI!"

KONOHA: MULTIPLE LOCATIONS

"KKKAAABBBOOOSSSHHH!"

"BBBBOOOOMMMM!

Explosions sounded all around Konoha, as small clouds were seen, and citizens were in a frenzy. "I want every available shinobi putting out these fires, and Anbu to search for anyone who could have done this right away" Minato said, as he entered Hokage mode. Little did he know he was in for a very rude awakening, as was Kushina. Opening the vault to the Forbidden Scroll, Minato was beyond horrified to find it was gone, as were all the other scrolls holding other clan Justus.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Naomi and Narumi were having a field day inwardly laughing at their mother who was ranting on how she and Minato had planned on teaching them the rasengan, and other jutsus, only to find the scrolls nowhere to be found. Both girls smirked as they rolled up their sleeves almost to the shoulder, where both girls had a special seal that contained copies of the lost scrolls.

NARUTO

The group of four were resting in a hidden safe house miles out of Konoha. "Well Naruto, I think it's time we finalize your training schedule" Jiraiya said. "I agree tou-san" Naruto said. "All right, here it is" Tsunade said, reading from a scroll.

Schedule:

4a. m.: wake up

4:30 a. m.: Breakfast

5:00 a. m: Morning stretches/Physical training

7: 00 a. m.: Covering the basics of the shinobi lifestyle

9:00 a. m.: Ninjutsu training

12:00 a. m.: Lunch

1:00:a. m.: Taijutsu Training

4:00 p. m.: Whatever needs to be worked on?

7:00 p. m.: Dinner

END SCHEDULE

After reading everything, Tsunade spoke. "Naruto, there will be times Jiraiya won't be able to supervise your training, because he has to keep up with his spy network" she said. "I understand kaa-san" Naruto said. "Keep in mind, we'll be on the move constantly, and we won't be in places for very long as well gaki" Jiraiya said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Soon, there will be the legend of Naruto Otsusuki: the greatest of them all" Naruto thought, as he drifted off into slumber land.

End Chap 2

New summons:

Alligators

Sharks

Unicorns

Pegasus

Polar Bears

Snow Leopards

Penguins

Geckos

Kangaroos

Panda Bears

Clouded Leopards

Asiatic Lions

Asiatic Leopards

/

/

Here is a list of the taijutsu styles Naruto will learn:

Senju style: TaiChi

Gentle Fist: (just a looser version, since I've seen the style it is based off of, and it is rather stiff.)

Goken: Kempo

Muay Thai

Krav Maga

Kung Fu: Crane style, Snake style, Dragon Style, Leopard style, Monkey style, Frog style Shaolin,

Kickboxing: Think of the lightning kickboxing Sensui used in YYH

Karate

Shoot fighting

MMA

Grappling

Akido

Judo

Jujitsu

Brazilian Jujitsu

Japanese Strong style (If you're a wrestling fan you should know what this is by watching Shinsuke Nokamura.)

Satsui no hado

/

/

Naruto's weapons:

Chisakatana

Ichikatana

Asian Scimatars

Scythe

Jian

Darts

Senbon

Three section staff

Gun staff (Yes, there is such a thing.)

Sai

Nunchaku

Tessen

/

Now I do have a question off topic. I'm in the process of planning a Naruto/Pokemon fic. My question to you guys is what region you want Naruto and his friends to start at.

(I'll also start taking suggestions for the harem, and girls from the Pokemon anime/games are also choices.)

(I already have Sakura (Naruto), Ino, Hinata, Ayame, Okyo, Hana, Fem Haku, and Hisame from the Naruto series, while May, Anabel, Flannery, Shauna (Hoenn), Viola, and Korrina are in from Pokemon.)

Thanks.

/

Read & Review


End file.
